


An Unlikely Friend

by MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)



Series: Empty Heart Verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/pseuds/MarieQuiteContrarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 4B Finale. AU.</p><p>Rumplestiltskin has awakened from the Apprentice's stasis spell, but after centuries as a powerful sorcerer, what’s next for him now that he’s no longer the Dark One? Advice and support comes from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend, Allyson, for beta-ing this for me.
> 
> Part 3 in the EmptyHeart!Verse, this story follows the events of Matters of the Heart and A Wake Up Call. A Wake Up Call should be read first. Thank you for reading and reviewing! 
> 
> I still don't own Once Upon A Time. If I did, Rumbelle would have their own spin-off series.

_ _

 

_"When you hold on to your history, you do so at the expense of your destiny." TD Jakes_

 

Will Scarlet knocked on the hospital room door, bearing a bag of Granny’s pastries and freshly brewed iced tea. Unsure of his welcome, he offered Belle a hesitant smile. But they were still friends, weren’t they? And friends looked out for each other and carried one another’s burdens.  
  
"Hiya, Belle,” he said. “How ya holdin’ up, love?"

Will glanced at the bed, where Gold slept and breathed a sigh of relief. Nervous about what he was going to do, he was grateful for the brief reprieve to collect his thoughts.

"Hello, Will,” she welcomed him with a tired smile. "Come in. Rumple’s tired. We both are. He's out of danger, thank God, but he is far from himself."

"Hasn't hauled off and murdered any nurses with that cane of his, then?" Will barked a good-natured laugh, lightening the moment.

"Not yet," Belle's chuckle was strained as she tried to share the joke. She brushed some hair out of Rumple’s eyes and looked at him fondly.

Rumple blinked awake at Belle’s gentle touch, nuzzling his cheek into her hand. Noticing Will, he started, surprised. He’d assumed they were alone, but the last person in Storybrooke he ever expected to see was standing there, observing them. Belle’s boyfriend? No. Ex-boyfriend? It was the very definition of awkward. What exactly was the Knave doing here?

Rumple frowned, feeling the full brunt of his uncertainty. He felt the sudden urge to vomit, but he was the bloody _Dark One_. Well, he used to be the Dark One. But he was still Rumplestiltskin. And _Rumplestiltskin_ did not lose the contents of his stomach in front of forest-dwelling riff raff.

Still, he was at a clear disadvantage. Weak from his convalescence and without the comfort of magic, he had no way to protect himself. No weapon at all—except his ever-present and biting sarcasm.

“Look what the Cheshire Cat dragged in. Well, I’m not up for a tea party, dearie,” he snarked at the tall, young, and handsome rival for his Belle’s affection.

Belle gave Rumple a warning look. “Will just came to check on us,” she scolded mildly.

“Check on _you_ ,” Rumple growled through clenched teeth.

Cursing himself three kinds of fool, Rumplestiltskin had the grace to feel ashamed even if he wouldn’t let it show. Hadn’t Belle wakened him from stasis with True Love’s Kiss? She loved him. He loved her. They were still married. Why was he letting the Knave’s presence get under his skin?

“Belle,” Will interrupted, cutting through the tension, “It’s a beautiful day. Why don’t you get out for a while, enjoy a bite to eat?” He pressed the bag of pastries and the iced tea he’d brought into her hands. “Gold and I will visit for a while.”

She looked back and forth between the two men, the picture of uncertainty.

Rumple caught Belle’s her hand in both of his, drawing soothing circles on her wrist with his thumb. “Go on, sweetheart. You’ve been here for days,” his voice was tender and his mouth turned up at the corners in the small, half-smile he reserved only for Belle. “I’m not going anywhere,” he assured her.

Her eyes alight with love and mischief, she whispered something for Gold’s ears only, and kissed him soundly. “Be back soon. I love you, Rum.” She lingered another moment at her husband’s side and they shared an intimate glance.

‘What the hell am I doing here?’ Will Scarlet wondered. He was taken aback by the unabashed love and passion he saw in the couple’s expressions as they beheld one another. He felt a brief stab of jealously. Belle had _never_ looked at him that way. Surely they had forgotten he was in the room. He cleared his throat.

The couple parted, Belle blushing, and Will again noticed the tenderness in Gold’s eyes as he watched his wife depart, his gaze never leaving her until she rounded the corner and disappeared down the hall.

Will felt the sudden penetration of Gold’s glare and icy fear crawled up his spine. But then he remembered; he was here for a purpose. He took a deep breath and met the angry stare of the Scourge of Storybrooke.

Rumplestiltskin snapped his attention back to his unlikely visitor. His dark eyes were hard and cold as flint, lips curved into a snarl as he waited for the Knave to reveal his agenda.

Little did Scarlet know, the metallic taste of fear coated Rumplestiltskin's mouth. Powerless or not, he would not betray his cowardice to this whelp. He knew he was not the better man in this scenario, that Scarlet deserved Belle more than he ever could, but damned if he was going to give up the light of his life without a fight. The Lord knew he wasn’t worthy of her love, but he didn’t have the strength to lose her again. Belle was _his_.

“What do you want with _my_ wife?” he said without preamble, his voice low and dangerous.

“Nothing.” Will raised his hands in a gesture of supplication. “I just thought you and I would talk for a minute.”

“Talk? No one _talks_ to me, dearie.” He snorted derisively.

The other man didn’t reply, but sauntered to the chair beside the bed and sat.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Rumple said sarcastically. He sighed, noticing that his cane was just out of reach. But Belle wouldn’t be pleased with him if he cracked Scarlet’s kneecaps.

Unperturbed by Gold’s ribbing, Will smiled. “Fine then. You talk; I’ll listen.” He inclined his head. “How do you feel?”

“Psychoanalyzing me, Scrappy?” he scoffed, summoning his bravado. He was lying in a hospital bed, clad in pajamas, with that quack Whale hovering somewhere nearby. Probably relishing his next opportunity to plunge his hand into his chest, he groused to himself. He was exhausted from the ordeal of clawing his way back to some semblance of a life and ill prepared for this meeting in every way.

“Give over, mate. I’m trying to help.”

Rumplestiltskin just stared. No one ever offered to help _him_ , not unless they wanted something in return. “If it’s a deal you’re after, _mate_ , I’m afraid visiting hours are over,” he retorted, quickly recovering from his shock.

“I’m not here for a deal and I’m not here to steal Belle away from you….”

“As if you could.” Rumple taunted, cutting him off.

“Damn, Gold, do you always have to be…. _yourself_?” Scarlet was growing exasperated.

“I find it expedites matters when I am, dearie,” Gold said. “No one invited you and the door’s right there."

Rarely did Rumplestiltskin let anyone but Belle see past the mask of the monster, to the damaged old cripple inside, but suddenly he wondered, what did he have to lose? He burned with embarrassment—this man had been close to Belle and already knew more about all the ways he’d wounded her than he ever wanted. He cringed. Had she cried on his shoulder? Told him how horrible her husband was?

While Rumple had been banished and later as he plotted to save his heart by using the Author, Will and Belle had been together, running his shop, going on dates, sharing kisses and who knew what else?

He thought he might vomit after all.

“Look,” Rumple said. “Save your breath and I'll save us both the trouble. I’m a villain. A coward. A man who’s cheated death more times than he can count. A cold-hearted bastard, undeserving of love. A monster who throws away every chance at happiness.” He leveled Will with a withering stare, his dark eyes bold and malicious. Oh, he longed for the darkness to cover his pathetic form like a suit of armor. But he was the Dark One no more. Now he was just an _ordinary_ coward.

“That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it? To remind me of my numerous failings and all the ways I’ve hurt Belle? Well, I don’t need a reminder, Thief.” He spit the word like a filthy curse. “Not from you or anyone else.”

Rumplestiltskin braced himself, preparing for the onslaught. He’d had every conceivable insult thrown at him in over 300 years of life—many of them true—but when he looked into Scarlet’s face he saw something he had rarely ever seen, except from Belle. Compassion.

“I know you don’t like me.” Scarlet began. “And I’d be lying if I said I liked you. But I understand you. Yeah, I look at you and I see a bloke who’s made a lot of mistakes. But I also see an honorable man who would do anything to protect the people he cares for. A man with a second chance to prove his goodness and worth. A man who would walk through fire for the woman he loves. A man who would send her into another man’s arms if he thought it would make her happy.”

Rumplestiltskin stared at the Knave in disbelief. Surely this was some sort of trick. No one ever thought his actions honorable. When had anyone taken the time to understand or care? He felt a grudging kernel of respect for the Knave.

“When Belle came to break things off, she told me you tried to send her away; told her to go with me. But she wouldn’t. And she won’t. She chose _you_. She needs _you_. Don’t make the mistake of pushing her away again.”

“I don’t…deserve her,” Rumple’s brogue was thick with emotion. He looked away from Scarlet’s knowing gaze as his carefully constructed mask shattered.

“Gold, your eyes are open. But you're still not awake,” Scarlet shook his head.

“The heart wants what the heart wants. Love is more than an emotion. It’s a choice. A choice to fight for someone every day for the rest of your life. My Ana, she didn’t believe she deserved love, either. But I’m not giving up on us. I’m going back to Wonderland to find her and prove she’s wrong. Everyone, even villains, deserve love. Even Ana. Even you.”

Will continued, “You’re not the Dark One anymore, Gold. You’ve got a chance to fill that empty heart of yours with love instead of darkness. Don’t waste it.”

Rarely was Rumplestiltskin speechless, but he found himself tongue-tied by the advice of this odd young man who was so much more than met the eye.

“Well, I’m off then,” Will said, rising from the chair and moving to the door. “Good luck to you, Gold, and God bless you. I wish you and Belle every happiness.”

“Scarlet.” Rumplestiltskin stopped him, meeting his eyes without malice. “Thank you for…for being there for Belle when I was…” He broke off, uncertain of how to convey his gratitude.

Will nodded in reply and strode out the door, whistling.

Rumplestiltskin sat in silence, pondering Scarlet’s words long after he’d gone. He was astonished to realize that it felt good to have an ally—even for a few minutes. He smiled slightly. The past was in the past. He couldn’t change who he’d been and what he’d done, but he didn’t have to let it shape his future. Today was a new day. His heart was a blank slate. He had the love of the most amazing woman in all the realms.

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the beast after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of Will Scarlet's show of support for Belle and Rumple? I wrote this story because I felt like Season 4 did the Knave a bit of a disservice by making him nothing more than a pawn in a weak love triangle. I like him much better as an unlikely ally.


End file.
